Why Not?
by nicsnort
Summary: <html><head></head>Ciel asks Sebastian what he really thinks of him. How will the young lord react when he finds out? Sebastain/Ciel Fluff and implied sex unless you're a fool then its canibalism hope you enjoy!</html>


**Okay So I wrote this for my Creative writing class for school and decide I should probably post it so my work doesn't go to waste and I'll be posting a lemon version of this sometime in the near future.  
>I don't own Kuroshitsuji!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Checkmate," Ciel said tipping over his opponent's king.<p>

"Very good, My Lord," the butler acknowledged, "but if I am not out of line you did cheat."

"I did no such thing, if I cannot use my pieces how I please then it's not an accurate game of strategy."

"Of course," the butler smiled as packed away the chess set, he paused when he grabbed the black king. He glanced as his master who was staring out of the plane window. Dressed all in black his young master was the epitome of the king he held in his hand. Of course, he was in his master's hand, a simple pawn on the chessboard of life. He laid the king within the hundred-year-old chess case and put it on one of the overhead racks.

"Sebastian, bring me something to eat." Ciel commanded not bothering to look at his servant.

"Yes, My Lord." Placing his hand over his heart he bowed then left to make a treat for his young lord. Within the confines of the small airplane kitchen Sebastian pulled an empty china plate from one of the holder along with a matching teacup.

"Here you are My Lord; today we have Blood Orange Chocolate Soufflé. I also took the liberty of making Swedish Chocolate tea to complement it."

"Thank you Sebastian," Ciel said slicing off a piece of the nonexistent sweet.

"You are foolish my young Lord," Sebastian whispered just loud enough for his temperamental master to hear.

"What?"

"It has almost been one-hundred-and-twenty-five years since you have needed to eat human food. Why not give up pretending? It's troublesome."

The young lord's expression was indignant as he reached up and removed his eye patch. "Sebastian as long as we have this contract you are to do as I say, no questions asked," he turned to stare at his butler, the purple pentagram shining within his eye, "understand?"

"Yes, My Lord, we are chained together until I can devour your soul, merely your humble servant."

Ciel's regular eye turned a brilliant red at this statement. "But that will never happen now will it?" he laughed at the irony of his becoming a demon and despite his nearly 135 years of life it was childlike and cruel.

Sebastian removed his right glove reveling the identical mark to Ciel's that indicated their contract, his eyes gleaming red like his mater's and knelt at the child-demon's feet. "No, My Lord, I will serve you until I turn to dust and the fabric of the world is unraveled."

"Sebastian," Ciel said almost hesitantly, "you will never lie to me."

"Of course, young master." Ciel smirked with satisfaction, his eye returning to its normal dark blue.

"Good, then tell me…" Ciel fidgeted with his collar, "after all these years what do you think of me?"

"Think of you, young master?" The demon butler asked genuinely surprised, "Very well…you are cruel, helpless without me, pitiless to the souls you take, and after all these years still very much a child. Yet…even though you are these things and more, you show great maturity and enjoy helping others under the pretext of honour or debt. Also I could not of wished for a more interesting master to be chained to for the rest of eternity."

Sebastian grabbed his master's hands and leaned in closer to the child. "In truth, master, you keep me on edge, you tantalize me, and even if I can't consume your soul I till want to devour you."

"Sebastian what ar-" Ciel was cut off Sebastian capture his lips in a kiss. They were soft yet firm, tugging, pulling him down into darkness. The elder demon ran his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip trying to coax them open but Ciel was in too much shock to do anything. It seemed like an eternity before the devilishly handsome butler pulled away, anticipating to be slapped by his master.

'_Don't be disgusting'_ he expected his lord to say with a look of revulsion upon his childish face but it never came. Sebastian looked at Ciel who was blushing furiously but without the look of anger he guessed he would have. He was half-way through standing when a small hand reached up and pulled him back down.

"I did not tell you to stop," Ciel said his gaze not meeting the butler's.

The elder demon smiled, "then I will continue My Lord." Sebastian leaned forwards taking his master's lips again, ready to devour this ex-human the only way he could.

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced at the old silver pocket watch he carried with him, then out of the plane's small window. It was nearing daybreak and their jet would be landing at the Munich Airport in a couple of hours. <em>'Time to prepare everything for the master's-no- Ciel's departure.'<em> He smiled and liked his lips the young boys taste still upon them.


End file.
